The Little Moody Witch
by rocketstar
Summary: Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was an overly-cautious and paranoid man but that was to be expected given that he's lost a leg, an eye and most of his nose in the name of catching dark wizards not to mention half the cells in Azkaban were filled because of him. But as a grandfather? He was ten million times worse as his granddaughter, Katherine Moody knew very well.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Elisabeth Moody liked to think of herself as a good person, she was certainly a good witch but in general she thought herself as being a good person. Kate as she liked to be commonly known as was kind to her younger brother even when he didn't deserve it and didn't talk back much to her parents or teachers, she studied hard, got good grades and very rarely got into trouble that she couldn't get herself out of. Kate was a good person yet some how she was convinced she was being punished for something because of who her grandfather was; Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He was the most neurotic, eccentric and paranoid man she had ever came across in her entire life, who was currently glaring at her to hurry up.

"Will you hurry up Katherine!" Mad-Eye barked as he stood at the top of the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, glaring at his granddaughter with both his real eye and his fake eye, which practically saw everything. Her grandfather got his nickname 'Mad-Eye' because of his electric blue magical eye that moved around on it's own accord. That eye of his enabled him to see thing from the back of his head, and as a child it got Kate into more trouble then she could count.

"I'm coming Alastor, keep your pants on already!" Katherine said as she quickly ran up the steps and followed her grandfather into the house in order to get him to stop lecturing her. Unlike normal regular human beings Katherine didn't call her grandfather by grandparent title anymore, which suited him just fine. He actually preferred not being called Grandpa or any variations of it. To her he was simply Mad-Eye she called him Alastor when she was frustrated or annoyed with him and occasionally she was prone to calling him Grandpa Mad/Moody. The latter of which was oddly fitting as her grandfather was always in some kind of mood. Like right now, Katherine had only been a couple of steps around yet it was enough to warrant another lecture. Ever since he had come out of hospital after being locked in his magical trunk for a year and begin impersonated by a death eater, Mad-Eye had become more paranoid much to Katherine's annoyance.

Her grandfather had always been paranoid, hell his own personal mantra was constant vigilance, which had been part of his job as Alastor Moody was formally an auror until he retired but he was widely regarded as the most famous and powerful auror ever, half the cells in Azkaban were filled thanks to him. He had lost an eye, part of his nose and a leg whilst fighting dark wizards. So she had some patience when it came to his intense paranoia but not much, like her grandfather she had a short fuse.

Mad-Eye just grunted in response as he walked down the long hallway before he opened the door at the far end of the entry hall and the two of them walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Which was filled with close to two dozen people, too many for Katherine to individually greet so instead she waved. "Sorry I'm late but missy over here was taking her sweet time today!"

"For Merlin's sake Mad-Eye there's still only two hours before you even leave to go get Harry!" Katherine said with a roll of her eyes which got her a grin from Tonks or rather Nymphadora Tonks as her given name was, an auror who was her grandfather's protégée and occasionally drove him up the wall. Mad-Eye acted like and often claimed he hated both Tonks and Katherine but they both knew that he loved them despite him pretending otherwise.

"Wotcher Mad-Eye, Kate!" Tonks greeted.

"Now let's go over the plan for tonight one more time…" Mad-Eye began and Katherine had immediately zoned out as she had heard this plan ten million times already not to mention she couldn't help at all in the plan to bring Harry to Grimmauld place as she was underage not to mention not in the order. After what happened at the third task of the triwizard tournament a few months ago, an organization called the Order of the Phoenix that was formed by Dumbledore back when Voldemort was in power reformed when Harry informed them of his return. Mad-Eye was in the original order and naturally joined the reformed order, Katherine knew all of this because she got it straight from the horses mouth - Mad-Eye's, not Dumbledore's. The upside of being the grandchild of Mad-Eye Moody was that he didn't keep any secrets for Kate, as he always wanted her to be prepared and according to him secrets did nothing for that. So he pretty much told Kate everything although some things he did keep to himself and he never told her brother Alex the stuff he told her given that he was only eleven years old. "… Now is that clear?"

"Perfectly Alastor." Lupin said as along with the others who were going to retrieve Harry began to leave the room and Katherine glanced over to Remus Lupin, who had had been her defence against the dark arts professor two years ago when she was a third year. He left after a year because news of him being a werewolf came out. Katherine had always liked him and the irony was that if Lupin hadn't been forced out of the job then Mad-Eye would have never been offered it and then the whole him being put under the imperious curse and locked in a trunk thing whilst a death eater pretended to be him would may never have happened.

"Good luck, one and all. Catch you later…" Katherine said with a mock salute as they all trundled out leaving Katherine, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley plus Sirius Black. The mass murderer who was on the run who turned out not to be a mass murderer as he was innocent of the crimes he had been sent to Azkaban for. It was all very interesting here at the headquarters of the orders, which is why Katherine like coming so much.

"So Kate, been up to anything new?" Sirius asked - given how he wasn't allowed to leave the house, as he was still a wanted man - as a trundle of red head children came in whom Katherine recognized to be the Weasley children followed by a girl with brown hair who she knew as Hermione, the two of them were in the dormitory at Hogwarts.

"Nothing much just the usual, trying to figure out how to get past Mad-Eye's eye with no luck so far and then just testing his patience in general. That's a work in progress and he's starting to ignore me now when I try to purposely annoy him." Katherine replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

"I still can't believe that your Mad-Eye's granddaughter, I mean having Mad-Eye Moody as your grandfather is pretty amazing." Ron gushed and Kate just scrunched up her nose. She understood why everyone was kind of wax lyrical when it came to her grandfather as Mad-Eye was a living legend and she wouldn't deny that. But people never understood how crazy the man was as they only heard the stories or dealt with him in short doses.

However Katherine knew that Ron was referring to the fact that up until the start of forth year barely anyone actually knew that she was Mad-Eye's granddaughter as no one in their family tended to mention it and Mad-Eye tended to like it that way. But it came out last year when he was supposed to teach at Hogwarts, people had finally put the connection of surnames of Alastor and Katherine Moody and figured out they were related. Several months later it came as a bit of embarrassment when it was discovered that the Mad-Eye that had been teaching at Hogwarts had been an impostor but in Katherine's defense, Barty Crouch Jnr. had studied Mad-Eye well and got all his eccentrics perfect. Although she got the mother of all lectures for Mad-Eye when he got out of the hospital, it was something that she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"I guess, but how that man managed to raise a fairly sane son who went on to produce two kids is beyond me, I would not trust Mad-Eye to a raise a child. Protect it, yes but raising it? Hell no." Katherine said with a snort.

"Question Kate, what did Mad-Eye look like? I mean before the magic eye and the wooden leg?" Fred asked as he sat down next to Katherine.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know what your grandfather looked like?" George demanded in shock.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, it was a bit of a redundant question but yet no one had ever asked her before and she had never wondered herself as to her Mad-Eye had always been like that. She had never known her kooky grandfather as anything else. "You do realize who were talking about George? Mad-Eye Moody, no one knows anything about him even his files at the ministry are very vague and that's just the way he like it. He barely tells us anything and I'm part of his family but then that's hardly surprising as he's as mad as the name suggests..."


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine wondered around on the second floor of Grimmauld Place, the twins had been in the middle of showing her their latest new products whilst trying to listen in to the order meeting with their latest invention extendable ears when they disapparated in the middle of trying to convince her to try their new and improved puking pasties when they heard yelling coming from the floor below them. That had been close to five minutes ago, which was round about the same time Katherine left the twins room to look for them. However she got trapped by Sirius' ever deranged house elf Kreacher who stood in her way and kept muttering about her being mad like the other one before she had enough and picked the house elf up and moved him out of his way. Katherine walked around the hallway until she saw an ajar door with several people all crammed into one room, so she went in and found the twins along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"Harry! It's good to see you got here in one piece and dry! I thought Mad-Eye would have certainly made you fly through the clouds in order to maintain your cover…" Katherine quipped with a big smile, she hadn't seen Harry ever since the Hogwarts Express had pulled into Kings Cross and even then it hadn't been a great goodbye given what had happen at the last task of the triwizard tournament.

"Hey Kate." Harry replied.

"Sorry about the no contact over the summer, i wanted to send a letter to see how you were doing but Mad-Eye threatened to chuck me in a cell Azkaban for a couple of hours id i disobeyed what Dumbledore said and whilst i don't think he had the authority to that anymore, i didn't want to find out." Katherine explained as she found a free space to sit down and surprisingly no one questioned it as Mad-Eye was that crazy that he could do something like that. "So what's going on in here? It seems vaguely suspicious…"

"We were trying to use the extendable years to listen in to the meeting but Ginny told us that mum put an imperturbable charm on the door. Do you think you might be able to find out what was they were talking about tonight Kate? Especially whatever Snape's talking about tonight…" Ron asked.

"Depends on what kind of mood Mad-Eye is in but yeah i'll give it a try." Katherine said and Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Half the stuff we know is because Mad-Eye tells Kate some of the stuff that does on in the meetings and she tells us." Fred clarified before plastering a bright smile on his face. "Speaking about you in general Kate, how's thing going between you and your boyfriend? Must be getting pretty serious, eh?"

Hermione and Ginny's faces both piped up in interest and it was a good thing for Fred that not only was Kate not sitting anywhere near him but also she still wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. Katherine refused to meet anyone's eyes but Hermione refused to give in. "Boyfriend! You never told me that you had a boyfriend once this summer!"

"It's no big deal, just some guy…" Katherine rattled off, hoping that it would end all discussion about this topic as she really didn't want to talk about it but the glint in the twins' eyes suggested that they weren't going to drop this anytime soon.

"Oh really? Just some guy you say? I doubt Oliver would be too pleased to hear you call him some guy and truth be told you seemed to be rather fond of him when Fred and i stumbled across the two of you snogging in Diagon Alley yesterday." George bellowed much to Katherine's shock horror and the other's surprise.

"Oliver, as in Oliver Wood? Your dating him?" Harry asked and Katherine could do nothing but nod as her face was burning up as her face was going red with embarrassment. After this moment she decided that she could never trust the Weasley twins with anything ever again. Ever since the two of them had found out about Katherine and Oliver, they had never let her forget it.

"And has been for six months! We caught them in Hogsmeade one weekend!" Fred added.

"Bloody hell…" Ron began and Katherine was spared any more embarrassment when Lupin stuck his head through the door and said that she was needed downstairs, which got several puzzled stares as fas as they knew the meeting was still going on. Not needing to be told twice Katherine hurried back downstairs with Lupin, careful to avoid the umbrella stand as not to wake Sirius' deluded mother's portrait that couldn't resist having a hissy fit whenever it could. Making her way into the kitchen Katherine felt incredibly nervous as she noted everyone looking at her as she walked in. There were loads of order members here including Snape, Looking around sheepishly Katherine took the first seat available and sat down.

"What's wrong with your face?!" Mad-Eye demanded.

"Nothing!" Katherine said keeping her eyes to the ground, although she hand't got around to telling or rather purposely avoiding telling her grandfather she had a boyfriend, Katherine was pretty certain that somehow he knew. She just wanted to get this over with and get out of there.

"Now Kate we need to ask you something of vital importance–" Remus began.

"–I didn't mean to break it, the vase broke before i even knew what had happened." Katherine blurted out and she soon realised that they weren't talking about the vase that she had broken in the library a few days ago and just walked out the room without doing anything. "Nevermind, let's pretend like i never said that… You wanted to ask me something?"

"Mad-Eye told us that you think you saw someone who looked like Thorfinn Rowle in Diagon Alley yesterday and he was acting a bit suspicious. Are you sure it was him?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, an auror and former colleague of Mad-Eye asked.

"I didn't tell Mad-Eye i thought it was him, i told the old coot that i knew it was him. Look Mad-Eye has all these photos of death eaters and suspected eat eaters all over the place that when i saw Rowle i recognised him straight away. He was talking to some guy in Knockturn Alley, couldn't see who he was but what i do know is that he exchanged something with him and Rowle went further into Knockturn Alley whilst his friend went into Gringgotts. The two of them were behaving so odd it was like they were screaming 'we're death eaters' and that's all i know. I told Mad-Eye as soon as i could because i figured it was important and the whole constant vigilance thing given what's going on at the moment…" Katherine stated, leaving out the bit about what she was doing before all of that happened.

"Good lass! Nice to see someone pays attention to me, even if it is my son's wayward daughter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine hated cleaning, especially if she was cleaning somewhere she didn't live. Today she along with the Weasley children, Hermione and Harry spent the majority of the day cleaning the Black family home which after weeks worth of work and cleaning to make it inhabitable still seemed to be getting filthier by the day. After spending most of the day cleaning, she had snuck away to the library once Mrs. Weasley had told them they were done for the day and for the last two hours Katherine had been reading some of the bizarre books that were housed in the Black family library, most of which were about blood purity or the dark arts. Not surprising really… Sitting in peace reading her book, Katherine was distracted when in walked or rather stormed in Mad-Eye, Sirius and Lupin who shut the door behind her and then they all just stood there.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Katherine slowly replied as she put her book down and swung her legs off the couch and stood up, this seemed kind of serious. She had learnt from her previous mistake of blurting something which she had done when people wanted to talk with her.

"We need your help, the order needs your help with something to do with him." Lupin said trying to put emphasis on the matter.

"Lupin you heard what Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, members of the order have to be of age and have left school already and seeing as you've all seem to forgotten i'm still fifteen. I don't turn sixteen until the first week of October and i'm still in school." Katherine couldn't help but point out and she was rewarded for her smart arse comment by a swift hit at the back of her head by her grandfather no less. Like she had mentioned previously, Alastor Moody was a crazy old coot.

"Mad-Eye was that really necessary?" Lupin sighed as Tonks and Sirius couldn't help giggling like a pair of silly children and Katherine chose to glare at her grandfather as she rubbed the back of her head. She hadn't received a hit in the back of her head in such a long time that she had forgotten what it had felt like.

"You ninny, it's not exactly a secret within the order that your more involved than you should be given your age! If i had thing my way you'd be a member already but your however it doesn't mean your not a useful assets to us." Mad-Eye explained in an exasperated tone of voice but Katherine didn't reply, instead she chose to pull out her wand and point it at her grandfather.

"Who are you?"

"Put your wand down and stop being so ridiculous!" Mad-Eye growled but Katherine did no such thing, she just kept her wand pointed at Mad-Eye.

"I'm not falling for a fake Alastor Moody again. You just called me an ninny and whilst insults i get from Mad-Eye on a regular basis never had he expressed such belief in me or called me an asset." Katherine retorted, although she sometimes despised her grandfather a great deal, she knew him well or rather the best that anyone could know an eccentric and paranoid person like Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "So who are you?"

"You want me to prove it to you? Then i will, i'll tell you things that only i would know such as i gave you a sneakoscope for your fifth birthday and during the winter holidays of your third year, your mother walked in on me teaching you the reductor curse and moments later you destroyed your great aunt's antique bowl." Mad-Eye said and ever so reluctantly Katherine lowered her wand.

"Can't really blame me now, can you?" Katherine sheepishly replied given that her grandfather had been nice to her and a few months ago he had been yelling at her for failing to reconize that a death eater had been parading around impersonating him.

"Merlin you can tell she is your granddaughter Mad-Eye! Your entire bloody family is paranoid, brilliant!" Sirius crackled as he plopped himself down onto a couch and glanced at the book that Katherine had previously been ready.

"I'm Alastor Moody's grandchild, of course i'm paranoid. Constant Vigilance is our family motto you know…" Katherine quipped and moments later she heard Mad-Eye scoff in amusement. "So what exactly is it that the order needs my help with and why do i get the feeling that this is kind of in an unofficial capacity."

"Harry." Sirius said with a serious look in his face which made Katherine want to laugh as Sirius was being serious, which was rather funny given his name and all the puns that came with it.

"That's quite a wide scope, do you mind narrowing it down ever so slightly?" Katherine asked.

"You are one of the few people here who knows most of the details of what happened last year at Hogwarts, without knowing it you were almost in the middle of it. We're worried about Harry, trouble has a tendency of finding him at Hogwarts as you well known and as we think Voldemort is after a weapon. What kind of weapon it is we don't know but there's a high possibility that Voldemort wants it to be possibly use against Harry." Lupin explained.

"And how do i come into this exactly?" Katherine asked.

"We need you to keep an eye on Harry when you get back to Hogwarts and tell us what he gets up to–" Sirius began.

"You want me to spy on him? Forget it, i'm not spying on my friends. In case you've all forgotten but Harry's had it pretty hard the majority of his life especially last summer and i doubt the last thing he wants is to have one of his friends spy on him even if it's for the order." Katherine firmly stated.

"We're not asking you to spy on him! All we want is for you to keep an eye on him, there's a difference." Mad-Eye said.

"Not much." Katherine spat. "Why ask me? Why not ask Hermione and Ron or better yet someone in the order whose at Hogwarts, Professors–

"Dumbledore and McGonagall can't keep a close eye on Harry and there's no way Snivellus will do it, Ron and Hermione would most certainly tell Harry. We just need someone to keep a close eye but distant eye on him without Harry knowing and you seemed like the perfect candidate. Like you said Kate, you are Alastor Moody's grandchild." Sirius replied.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "I never meant that as a good thing."

"Doesn't mean that it isn't a good thing."


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked out of Ollivander's Katherine couldn't help but have a wide grin on her face as she saw her bother talking a million miles an hour to their parents about his newly acquired wand. School was starting up in a week and today the whole Moody clan except for Mad-Eye had come to Diagon Alley, but instead they were joined by Oliver much to Katherine's delight. With her going back to school in a week this was kind of the last few times she'd see him until he could come up to Hogsmeade to visit her on a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Are you still worried that your school supply list hasn't arrived yet?" Oliver asked as he held onto Katherine's hand as they walked through the not so busy crowds.

"For your information I'm not, the letter is going to come eventually but I was actually thinking of how nice it is for you to be here with me even if it's just coming out with my family to go get school supplies?" Katherine began. "This must feel so weird for you, hearing me go on about school supplies and going in with us to get my brother's wand."

"Weird in a good way, it makes me remember being Alex's age and standing right where he was." Oliver reminisced as him and Katherine stood out side Flourish and Blotts as the rest of her family went inside. "Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe it's all over…"

"For you maybe, including this year I've got another three years to go and it's all worrying about exams from here on out, you should consider yourself lucky to be finished with this Oliver..."

"How do you feel about going back? Considering what happened?" Oliver asked and Katherine stopped and looked away from Olivier to glance into Florish and Blotts where she could see her father reaching for a book that was out of her brother's tiny reach.

"I don't know really, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to because I didn't know Cedric well and I wasn't with him when he did like Harry. I remember when Harry appeared with Cedric's body, everyone was cheering because they had both come back and were joint winners. But then everyone realized something was wrong and then I can remember as clear as day hearing an agonizing cry, it came from Mr. Diggory when he realized what had happened. No one had to say anything, we all knew Cedric was dead. People have died in the Triwizard tournament but never like this and at Hogwarts of all places…" Katherine admitted, she didn't' talk much about those events with anyone. She had spoken with her parents about it once, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore then Mad-Eye had yelled at her god knows how many times about the events of last year. Other than that, she didn't speak of it.

"Kate…"

"We've had students being petrified and being possessed but people dying at Hogwarts is something else? Well Quirrell died but he was a Professor and working for Voldemort but Cedric was a student, he was one of us. This summer I kept thinking I should have seen this coming, I should have noticed that someone was impersonating my grandfather and maybe if I had realized then I could have told someone and things might have been different…" Katherine woefully said.

"Crouch clearly had done his homework to have everyone fooled, even Dumbledore. The stories about Mad-Eye are infamous, even for someone like me who's never met him personally people all know about him."

Katherine shook her head, it wasn't that simple. It was far more complicated than Oliver could ever understand. "It's all good that Crouch managed to get past a lot of people including Dumbledore but he shouldn't have been able to get past me, I am the eldest grandchild of Alastor Moody. He named me, you know? After my grandmother, my father's mother and his late wife and his own mother. I know Mad-Eye, grew up around his eccentricities and paranoia which I barely bat an eyelid to It anymore. My dad's good at reading people especially Mad-Eye, he would have known that something was wrong. And my Mad-Eye knows that, which is why he hasn't stopped lecturing me about it."

"You were only fifteen when that happened." Oliver pointed out.

"I'm still fifteen." Katherine retorted.

"Very funny, but you know what I mean. You're not a person whose weary and distrustful of practically anything and everything because you filled up half the cells in Azkaban. You couldn't have known what was going to happen or knew that Crouch was impersonating Moody, it wasn't your job to check that Moody was actually Moody, you were just at Hogwarts for school and not to keep an eye on your grandfather."

"As true as that may be, I can't tell him that. Mad-Eye's difficult to put it lightly and he'll just get mad and start yelling again and it's better for everyone if that doesn't happen It's pretty scary." Katherine slowly said.

"Your scared of your own grandfather?" Oliver asked with a amused tone of voice.

Katherine smirked. "I'm not scared of him per say, I just find my grandfather to be a very scary man for good reason and who could blame me if I was? He's a legend and an amazing duelist and don't get me started on that bloody eye of his. It see's everything but for the last couple of months the eye keeps getting stuck in mid rotation from when Barty Crouch Jr. had been wearing it so he has to take it out and put in a glass of water. It's disgusting but Mad-Eye's not one for social graces…"

"It sounds like you admire him very much."

"Something like that. Although speaking of him, that reminds me that I need to have a talk with him in the next few days…" Katherine idly noted, stopping mid way through her sentence when her father came over.

"Problem?"

"No." Katherine replied smiling at her father, David Moody was perhaps one of the sanest members of her family despite the fact he was raised by Mad-Eye. "We were just talking about what kind of owl Alex might want and I said to Olly that I wanted to buy Alex his owl so Oliver suggested that maybe it was a good idea if we went ahead to Eeylops Owl Emporium and see what they had. If we found one perfect from Alex then I'd buy it and we could surprise him, if not we'd let him have his pick."

"That's very thoughtful." David replied although it was clear that he didn't exactly believe her story a hundred percent. Like Katherine had mentioned, her father was very good at reading people especially when they were lying, which was quite useful in his line of work given that like his father and every other Moody before him, Katherine's father was an Auror. If he knew that Mad-Eye was still giving her grief over what happened, Katherine knew that he would go absolutely mental. So instead she gave her father her most best and brightest smile, her father may be good at reading people but Katherine was a very good liar.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a couple of weeks before Katherine returned to Grimmauld place and when she did return the place was looking somewhat close to being inhabitable, no doubt due to Mrs. Weasley's slave driver like tendencies when it came to cleaning. This time she wasn't alone as her father David was with her given that Mad-Eye didn't trust her to come alone not to mention her father had some business with Lupin and Mr. Weasley that he wasn't willing to discuss with her. Katherine was going to try and wrangle it out of Mad-Eye given that he would most likely have a rough idea of what his son was up to. But Katherine had to wait until her father was out of earshot so until then she'd catch up with everyone. Father and daughter, once they had entered 12 Grimmauld place made their way downstairs to where a small party was being held apparently for Hermione and Ron if Katherine was reading the red banner that was hanging over the dinner table correctly. There were several people in the room and the party looked like it was in mid swing.

"Congratulations on Ron becoming a prefect Mrs. Weasley, you and Mr. Weasley must be so proud." Katherine said and the moment she said the word prefect Mrs. Weasley's face light up.

"Oh we are Katherine, Arthur and I are so very proud of both Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said elated with pure happiness before moving on. "Have you gotten your supplies for school yet Katherine? And packed your truck?"

.

"Packed and all ready for tomorrow." Katherine replied with a small smile on her face as she watched her father talking to Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, two fellow aurors in the corner of the room. Katherine was spared from talking to Mrs. Weasley for much longer by Bill Weasley walking past and Katherine watched as his mother eyed his longer hair and seconds later Mrs. Weasley was trailing after her son, no doubt to nag him about his hair. Maneuvering herself the room Katherine had helped herself to a butterbeer when she ran into Harry. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Kate."

"Congratulations on the whole not being expelled and having all those charges dropped. But Mad-Eye and I knew that they were going to drop the charges, they always do…" Katherine apologetically said as for once she had found herself being very busy with what remained on her school holidays.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, they haven't expelled anyone is decades Harry although just between us every so often when an underage wizard or witch breaks the law they like to make a big show about it to scare the aforementioned witch or wizard breaks the law. However some cases things don't go quite as plan, what happened to you Harry happened to my dad. Well not the dementor bit but the underage magic but, my dad did something he shouldn't during the summer of his fifth year and they sent him the scary letter. They even turned up to Mad-Eye's door to destroy my dad's wand but they took one look at Mad-Eye and apologized as they had no idea that David Moody was his son and then they were on their way. Expulsion was lifted an hour later… Anyway I know the apologies are a bit late but I haven't been around lately." Katherine explained.

"Too busy with Oliver?" Harry questioned and Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"No, well yes but no… It's not like that, I've seen Oliver but I've been tied up with some other stuff at home as well. Meant to come over a lot sooner and then I got distracted and then we got word of the party and it seemed like a perfect time to come over. I have to admit that I'm not too surprised that Hermione and Ron were chosen to be prefects…"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course not… Harry would you make either of us prefects? No offense but your Harry Potter and I'm the granddaughter of a deranged old man who everyone is scared witless off. Rather them us and anyway I have much higher aspirations for us such as Head Boy and Head Girl. I know I've eased the last four years of school very comfortable without putting much effort in but now I want more. Not to mention I want to see the look on Hermione's face when I'm announced Head Girl and then I'll go on and do something with my life. Mum's terrified that I'm going to follow in my dad and Mad-Eye's footsteps and become an auror."

"Your dad's an auror too?"

"Yep. There's a long line of aurors on Mad-Eye's side of the family, hunting dark witches and wizards is kind of the family business hence the motto 'constant vigilance'."

"Then your mother can't really be too surprised if you become one then." Harry joked and it caused the two of them to laugh.

Although the two of them stopped laughing when Katherine's father came up to them. "Harry, you've probably seen him around the house but have never been properly introduced but this is my father David Moody."

"It's a pleasure Harry, I've heard so much about you." David said holding his hand out.

"You too Mr. Moody."

"David please Harry, Mr. Moody is my grandfather… Given that my father only answers to Mad-Eye I try to not answer to Mr. Moody unless I must…" David joked and Katherine excused herself and left Harry and her father to talk as she made her way to where Mad-Eye was sitting at the table debating whether to eat some of the food that was on offer. Katherine thought it was hilarious that Mad-Eye was so paranoid that he cooked his own food and only drank out of his flask out of fear of being poisoned. Although as funny as she found it, Mad-Eye's paranoia did make family meals difficult.

"Mad-Eye." Katherine began as she plopped down in the seat next to her grandfather and he didn't look at her at first, he just kept staring at the chicken in front of him but after a while his magical eye turned to look at her, eying her up for a brief second, before returning it's focus to the chicken that Mad-Eye was still figuring out whether it was safe to eat.

"Katherine." Mad-Eye gruffly replied, making it clear that whilst he was not giving her his immediate attention he was listening to her.

"So I wanted to talk to you tomorrow and get a definite answer about whether you're coming with us tomorrow to see Alex off." Katherine asked referring to the fact that her little brother was going to Hogwarts for the first time and the family was coming to see him off. Katherine was going to be there of course seeing as she was going back to Hogwarts but her parents were coming and her brother wanted his beloved grandfather to come. For some odd reason that Katherine could not decipher for the life of her, Alex simply adored Mad-Eye.

"Can't." Mad-Eye stated and Katherine had to blink a couple of time in order to process what she had just heard.

"What do you mean you can't?" Katherine demanded, days like these Katherine wanted to strangle her grandfather although she knew that Mad-Eye would hit her with a jinx or stun her before her hands even reached his neck.

"Order business… the guard to take Potter to Kings Cross, do I really have to explain this to you of all people?"

"For god's sake Alastor! I know that you crusade against Death Eaters, the dark arts and everything bad in our world has always come first but this is your grandson we're talking about! Whilst I never gave a hoot whether you came to see me off Alex does! For some reason he likes you and wants you to be there the most out of the entire family! Look old man I know that your not the family guy and thank Merlin your not but Mad-Eye would it kill you for once to do something for your family!" Katherine snapped and a uneasy silence swept throughout the room as Katherine yelled at Mad-Eye. No doubt everyone had thought she was crazy for yelling at _the _Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. But Katherine didn't care as she was well aware of who Mad-Eye was and what he had done and she'd yell at him all she liked. Now Katherine knew that all of this was being done to protect Harry and whilst she wanted nothing to happen to him she believed that things were going a bit too far, Did they all think that Voldemort would try and grab Harry during the time it took for him to get from Grimmauld place to the Hogwarts Express? People were right to be worried about Voldemort but Katherine thought that their worries were blinding them slightly. It wasn't like she was asking Mad-Eye to reveal the orders headquarters to the death eaters, all she wanted was for him to see off his only grandson to school.

Katherine caught her father staring at the two of them before rolling his eyes and continuing his conversation with Tonks. He never got involved in Katherine and Mad-Eye's disputes unless he had to and even then he didn't want too. David Moody generally left his father and daughter to it. But the thing is Katherine knew that Mad-Eye liked it when she challenged him, he thought that it showed backbone and that Katherine had a mind of her own.

"If it'll get you to leave me in peace…"


	6. Chapter 6

Katherine stood on platform 9 and 3/4 and watched the organized chaos all around her, in a few hours she be back at Hogwarts once again and it was clear by the noise around her that everyone else shared her excitement. Be it from returning students like herself to the first years getting ready to go off to Hogwarts for the first time, Katherine could barely remember the first time she came to Kings Cross Station and having to walk between platforms nine and ten in order to get to the Hogwarts Express. It seemed like it was a life time ago when really it wasn't. In the corner of her eye Katherine could see her brother talking animatedly to their parents, Alex had been waiting for this day to come ever since Katherine had first came back from Hogwarts in her first year with stories about the famous school which was even more magical then their parents had described to them. His excitement only grew when he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter although Katherine kept noticing that her brother was looking around every so often. It wasn't because Alex was so excited and in awe of everything around him, it was because he was looking for someone; specifically Mad-Eye. Katherine was going to be very annoyed if Mad-Eye didn't come and say goodbye to her brother despite the fact he was going to be at Kings Cross anyway to escort Harry to the platform despite saying that he would.

"It's almost time bud, you excited?" Katherine asked her brother who nodded his handed in a rather hilarious manner which caused their mother Annabeth to choke back a sob. Whilst Katherine's father looked proud and excited for the fact that his son was off to Hogwarts for the first time, her mother was quite the opposite and very much close to tears at the fact her only son was leaving her. Katherine couldn't remember her mother being that emotional when she first left to go to Hogwarts.

"You take care of him Kate." Annabeth said dabbing her eyelids.

"Of course she will." David replied pressing a kiss to the side of his wife's head and Katherine was glad that her father was her to keep her emotional mother in check. Katherine was about to make a witty comment about how Alex would be, she'd be fine and they'd all be fine together until she saw Mad-Eye or rather heard him and his wooden leg walking towards them. As he walked people moved out of the way and some even pointed at the sight of the infamous Alastor Moody, all this attention was no doubt pissing him off and Katherine knew he'd get her back for this later.

"About time old man." Katherine began and Mad Eye's glass eye just gave her a look which told her to shut up, which caused her grin. Despite moment of worrying that he wouldn't show up, here Mad-Eye was because if anyone could bring out the barely existent soft side of Alastor Moody, then it was Alex Moody.

"Come with me lad." Mad-Eye said pulling Alex off to a corner so they could have a little chat in private.

"So off for another year at Hogwarts Kate, four down and another three to go… I can remember us bringing you here for the first years. You were so impatient and didn't want to hang around or say goodbye, you just wanted to go and get on the train. Time's gone by so fast…" David reminisced before pausing for a moment. "You going to be okay going back?"

Katherine nodded, she knew her dad was trying to be a concerned parent and all but she was growing tired of people asking her whether she was okay with going back to school. "I'll be okay, we both will. I won't let anything happen to him. I know I've joked about pushing Alex into the forbidden forest occasionally but nothing is going to happen. I'll take care of him and we'll be back for Christmas before too long."

"We know." Annabeth replied with a watery smile as Alex and Mad-Eye returned from their little talk.

"Better get you onto the train, eh Alex?" David said and moments later Katherine's mother, father and brother all walked away leaving her with Mad-Eye who clearly had some choice words to say. No doubt because of her embarrassing him in front of the other order members the other day in her attempt to get him to come here. Katherine wasn't going to apologize for it as she knew how much it had meant to her brother for their grandfather to be here today.

"These are dark times we're living in Katherine." Mad-Eye began and Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew that without her grandfather having to point out the obvious.

"Constant vigilance and don't let my wand work get sloppy. I know the drill Mad-Eye, you don't even have to say it to me anymore as it's imbedded in my brain…" Katherine replied with a wave of her hand, that was until Mad-Eye grabbed it.

"This is not a joke Katherine!" Mad-Eye growled.

"I know it's not! I was paying attention to what happened last year, I saw Cedric Diggory's body when Harry brought it back. I know things are bad without you having to tell me old man. Like I've said I've got it, constant vigilance and not letting my handwork get sloppy. I'm not going to get anyone killed Alastor!" Katherine hissed in response.

"Keep an eye on Potter… You know how to get in contact with me and the others and take care of your brother!" Mad-Eye told Kate but it sounded more like he was threatening her not that Katherine was surprised as her grandfather was always threatening her in some kind of manner. Those were the last words Mad-Eye said to Katherine before skulking off into the crowds, it was the closest he was ever going to get to telling her to have fun at school.


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine was glad to be at Hogwarts although she kept reminding herself that this time last year she had arrived thinking having Mad-Eye as one of her professors was going to be a nightmare. She was oblivious to the fact that he had been kidnapped, stuffed in a magical trunk and was being impersonated by a death eater. It was weird to think how much had changed in a year… Her first day hadn't exactly been going well and her schedule for the day was rather dire with history of magic, double potions, divination and double defense against the dark arts all on a Monday morning. History of magic was barely bearable, the subject itself was interesting but Professor Binns had this habit of causing Katherine to drift of into her imagination. An hour and a half she had with him and he had set them homework, an a foot and a half long essay on the ogre wars which was each enough as Mad-Eye used to tell Katherine stories about the ogre wars as bedtime stories.

Potions was even more dire although Katherine had all but just managed to make a passable draught or peace and Snape had been in a fowl mood setting them twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making. Lunch hadn't come sooner although Katherine found that the hour had gone by far too quickly and before she knew it she was sitting in divination listening to the rambling of Professor Trelawney. Then being set a month long dream diary had just made this day, Katherine's official worst first day of school.

Then came defense against the dark arts, usually one of Katherine's favourite classes but things were a bit different. Professor Umbridge was not like any of their previous teachers and as dull as paint. Katherine sat with Hermione and everyone in the class had their wands out and were waiting patiently until Katherine heard the two words that she always hated in this class.

"Wands away." Umbridge stated.

"Kill me now…" Katherine murmured to herself as she put her wand back in her bag and pulled out a quill, ink and a bit or parchment and tried to mentally prepare herself for what she could see as the worst part of her day so far. Katherine watched as Umbridge pulled out her wand out of her bag and proceeded to tap her wand on the blackboard and words appeared on the board.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her and Katherine couldn't help but quietly snort as that was an understatement. One had died, one had lost his memory, one resigned and the last one had been locked in a truck and impersonated for the entire year. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

"Yippee!" Katherine quietly stated and Hermione glared at her.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." Umbridge said tapping the board again and the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course Aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Katherine started at the blackboard dumbstruck for a couple of moments before finally picking up her quill dipping it in her ink and reluctantly beginning to write down what was on the board.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Professor Umbridge had asked when everyone had finished copying down what was on the board and there was a very quiet murmur throughout the course. "I think we'll try that again, when I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, yes Professor Umbridge', or no Professor Umbridge… So has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge,"

"Good," said Professor Umbridge with a smile that frankly disturbed Katherine out. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Whilst Katherine had pulled out her textbook she didn't even both to open her textbook as everything in there was probably an insult to her intelligence not to mention if this was what Umbridge was planning on using to teach them then she might as well get up and teach the class. Not tooting her own horn but Katherine had a grandfather and father who dealt with the dark arts so much only a daily basis that… Katherine was surprised to see that Hermione too wasn't reading the textbook, which reassure her that someone else wasn't going to read a book that was an insult to all their intelligence and something that a first year should probably read as summer reading prior to arriving at Hogwarts.

_This is utter nonsense!_

Katherine was shocked to see that Hermione was passing noted to her and she normally wasn't one for wasting parchment or passing notes in class. But Katherine shared the same sentiment.

_I grew up with Mad-Eye, I could tell you more about defense against the dark arts then this Umbridge lady and her incredibly stupid book!_

Katherine had made an executive decision to stop paying any and all attention to Umbridge and had only started paying attention to what was going on in class when voices started getting raised, specifically Harry started getting into an argument with Umbridge. From what Katherine gathered it was all about them not being able to learn actual defensive spells in class and Umbridge trying to tell that there was no need to because they were in not actual danger. One by one other people in the class got involved until Harry got into a shouting match with Umbridge, mentioning Cedric's murder and Voldemort by name much to the shock of most of the class. Katherine believed that Harry was totally justified in what he was saying as Umbridge was denying all the events of last summer and saying that Cedric was killed in an accident. It got very intense until Umbridge had seemingly snapped in a very calm way and sent Harry to Professor McGonagall.

It had all been very interesting and Katherine had sat there listening rather intently and now she had a question. So she raised her hand. "Professor, I have a question…"

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge asked with a clearly fake smile, no doubt hoping Katherine was going to move things on to something that was ministry friendly. Not that she was.

"Katherine Moody."

"Moody? As in–" Umbridge began

"The former auror Alastor Moody otherwise known as Mad-Eye Moody? Who was Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts last year? Yes I'm his eldest grandchild. Also the eldest child of his only child, the auror David Mood if you're really that interested." Katherine quipped, interrupting Umbridge before she could even finish

"Miss Moody, if my recollection is correct wasn't the former auror Mr. Moody Sr. stuffed into a truck and impersonated for an entire year during his supposed tenure as a Hogwarts Professor?" Umbridge asked which caused several snickers in the class but Katherine didn't even bat an eyelid to this as she knew it was coming, instead she just leant back into her chair.

"That's true and I admit that it has caused a bit of stain on the family reputation but on the upside it wasn't just and old normal witch or wizard who impersonated my grandfather whose considered to be the greatest ever auror. That would be really embarrassing for me and my family if that were to happen but it's a good thing that it takes a bit more than a mediocre wizard to take on Mad-Eye Moody.

However the downside was that it was Barty Crouch Jr who was responsible and I'm not sure whether I can consider the only person who could manage to get my grandfather into a magical truck and impersonate him for almost an entire year was a Death Eater as an upside, it could be both…"

"Death Eater?" Umbridge squeaked.

"Yes, it's what those crackpots who follow Voldemort call themselves, I personally don't like the name myself and think it sound stupid but hey, I'm not a death eater." Katherine coolly replied and there was little gasps of shock at Katherine's causal use of Voldemort, a repeat of what had happened when Harry had done it less than five minutes ago.

"Detention Miss Moody."

"Thank you."

"What did you say Miss Moody?" Professor Umbridge stammered, clearly not expecting Katherine to reply with something like that.

"I said thank you, my parents raised me to say thank you when I received gifts even if they were ones I didn't want. It's called being polite and well mannered, I believe." Katherine replied in a very flippant manner. "But my actual question is why is the ministry so intent on pretending that the events of the summer never happened? And also if there is nothing to be feared then why a change of the curriculum? By changing the syllabus it's kind of obvious that the ministry is trying in vain to pretend that everything is fine."

"That's two detentions for you Miss Moody! I will not have you sit here and slander the good name of the ministry of magic and the minister." Umbridge firmly stated and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Now I'd like to continue with today's lesson so If you'll please continue reading…"

Katherine zoned out of the rest of the lesson and once it was over, she strode out the class with her head held high ignoring the looks of all her classmates. People were losing their damn minds and a making a big deal out of her speaking the truth and saying words like death eaters and Voldemort.

"Kate I can't believe you did that!" Hermione hissed at Katherine as the two of them walked along the third floor corridor.

"Hermione why are you acting so shocked? It's not like I was behaving any different than I usually do?" Katherine asked as whilst she normally wasn't so flippant towards teachers, she did have a habit of talking back to teachers but it was all good natured. And most of her teachers didn't seem to have a problem although Katherine knew better than to behave like that with Snape.

"She has a point Hermione." Ron added.

"B-But saying _his _name…" Hermione retorted and Katherine immediately knew what this was about, unlike Harry and herself Hermione wasn't comfortable calling Voldemort by his name.

"Why should we not say his name? By calling him ridiculous names like You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named we're just encouraging people to fear him. He has a name Hermione and it's Voldemort and I will not be intimidated into calling him anything else." Katherine firmly sated before walking away, she didn't get why people felt the need to call the dark lord by such stupid names. But Katherine realized that not everyone had been influenced by people like her dad and Mad-Eye, being taught that fearing a name like You-Know-Who was stupid. Walking out the third floor corridor Katherine made her way down the grand staircase to head to the great hall for dinner. Today had been horrendous so all Katherine wanted to was eat, then go back to the common room and get started on her small mountain of paperwork. When Katherine arrived at the great hall she made her way over to the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry, so she went to go sit opposite Harry. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Kate."

"Guess whose joining you in detention tomorrow evening?" Katherine asked as she slid her bag off her shoulder and put down on the floor as she took a seat.

"What did you do?" Harry asked unable to stop himself from smiling.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing as spectacular as you but I raised my hand to ask a question and once I told her my name Umbridge may have realized that I was related to Mad-Eye once and she may have brought up the fact he was locked in a truck. I responded to it by acknowledging what happened and saying at least it was a death eater who manage to get Mad-Eye instead of a regular witch. I then mention death eaters again and Voldemort in the same sentence, Umbridge gave me detention and I thanked her. Which resulted in another detention and then I got round to asking my question about why the ministry is attempting to cover everything up and pretend things are fine."

"Brilliant." Harry chuckled and Katherine was glad to see Harry smiling and laughing considering everything he had gone through in the last few months. That was until he noticed several people pointing and staring at him, which caused his face to take on a very a dark look.

"Harry I know you won the triwizard tournament and that's great and everything but mate we've got to get that ego of yours in check as not everyone is talking about you. All the pointing and staring is about actually about me as I'm the girl who didn't realize that a death eater was impersonating her grandfather." Katherine said in a rather exaggerated manner, whilst people did occasionally talk about her the thing on most people's lips was Harry. This was all down to the daily Prophet claiming that he was mad and Dumbledore was senile. Katherine once again managed to raise a smile and she decided to say something serious to Harry about all of this. "Look I don't know how much this is worth considering people are suddenly not believing your version of what happened in the last task of the triwizard tournament but I believe you Harry. Every single word, I believe that Cedric's death was no accident and he was killed by Voldemort whose resurfaced after all this time and I believe you thought him in that graveyard. I know it's hard but just try to ignore everyone who doubt s you and remember that there are people who believe you."

"Thank you Kate."

"No problem now cheer up Harry, I know we're not prefects but we can form our own special club, the 'we think Professor Umbridge is a nut job club' in honour of the fact that we both piss of the new professor so much on her first day that we wound up getting detention."


	8. Chapter 8

"It's just like you told me Kate!"

Katherine smiled as she sat with her brother at dinner and he was telling her everything about his first day and his experience of Hogwarts so far. She was glad that Hogwarts lived up to her brother's expectations and more, Katherine hadn't seen much of Alex since the sorting ceremony, which by the way he had been sorted into Gryffindor which had very proud. When the sorting hat announced that Alex had been placed into Gryffindor naturally their house clapped at the new addition but Katherine went a bit further than that. She let out a rather loud whistle which became very obvious that it came form her but she didn't care, Katherine was pleased for her brother. Alex seemed so happy to finally be at Hogwarts and that's all she ever wanted as her brother was the sweetest boy she knew – hard to believe that his Mad-Eye's grandson. "How are you finding your classes?"

"Okay but I don't like potions much, Professor Snape is really scary." Alex admitted.

"I know he is so a word of advice from your big sister, Snape has no good side but if you do all your homework and readings, not to mention follow all of his instructions hopefully you won't be on his really bad side. No one likes him but apparently he is the best potions master to have." Katherine said as she ruffled the top of her brother's hair.

"I will." Alex promised as he swallowed another mouthful of food. "I got a letter from mum and dad today, Oliver too! Congratulating me on getting sorted into Gryffindor. Olivier said that in a few years time when I'm old enough I should try out for the quidditch team!"

"Of course he would." Katherine replied, that boyfriend of hers was something else but she thought it was really sweet that he sent a letter to her little brother. She'd have to thank him in person when he came down to Hogsmeade. Katherine continued eating as she sat with her brother and over heard him tell all his new friends about his big sister's cool boyfriend who played quidditch for Puddlemere United. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder and turning around Katherine saw it was Harry.

"Ready to go? I thought we could go together…" Harry asked and Katherine wearily nodded, today was the day of detention with Umbridge, which was sure to be a very fun event.

"Yeah I'm done… Harry you didn't get a chance to meet over the summer but this is my little brother Alex." Katherine said making introductions as she noticed her brother looking at her whilst she was talking to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Alex."

"You too Harry." Alex replied as Katherine got up from her seat and picked up her school bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Where are you going Kate? You haven't had desert?"

"I've got detention."

"Already?" Alex squeaked and all his little friends looked on in shock, no doubt think Katherine was a trouble maker because she had detention on the second day of school. She had to admit that it was a new record for her, previous record was two weeks.

"Yes so don't tell mum or dad." Katherine quipped gently tapping her brother on the nose before walking out of the great hall with Harry and making their way towards the grand staircase. Given how their first encounter with Umbridge went Katherine was sure this detention was going to be just as intense. There was something about Umbridge that Katherine got a bad vibe from.

"Kate has Oliver been killed in training or something?" Harry asked rather out the blue as they waited for a staircase to come back.

"Not as far as I know, why?" Katherine questioned as it was a very bizarre question for her to be asked but she assumed there was a reason behind Harry's odd question about whether Oliver had been killed in training.

"Well Angelina's become captain now seems to be acting a lot like Oliver like she was channeling his spirit that's all, so I just wanted to check seeing that you are his girlfriend!" Harry stated and Katherine laughed, her boyfriend was very into quidditch especially during his tenure as being Gryffindor captain and was knowing for his determination to win games. With the relentless training no matter what the weather and then there were the passionate speeches he used to give. Fred and George teased him relentlessly about it.

"You guys are never going to stop with that are you? I am never telling the Weasley twins anything again, they have the biggest mouths I know and now half the school know that I'm dating Oliver because of them." Katherine said with a shake of a head.

Katherine and Harry continued to talk as they made their way to the date with detention and stopped talking just before they reached Umbridge's door. The two of them stood there for a few moments, looked at each other before Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." After hearing Umbridge beckon them in Katherine gingerly opened the door and as the two of them walked into Umbridge's office Katherine couldn't help but be taken aback by what she saw. The office was dripping in lace covers and cloths; it was like someone had thrown up lace in the entire room. Everywhere Katherine looked she could see dried flowers in vases sitting on dollies, that looked like the ones her grandmother had. It took a moment to for Katherine to realize that's what Umbridge's office resembled; a grandmothers home with all the ornamental plates each decorated with kittens wearing bows around their necks. It was hideous to put it quiet simply. "Good evening Mr. Potter and Miss Moody."

"Evening Professor Umbridge." Katherine and Harry chimed together when they finally manage to see where Umbridge was given that she was practically in camouflage as her robes blended in very well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.

"Well, sit down." Umbridge stated pointing to a table draped in lace which she had drawn up to straight backed chairs, on the table lay two blank pieces of parchment apparently waiting for the two of them. Katherine made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs but Harry made no attempt to

"Er, Professor Umbridge. Er - before we start, I - I wanted to ask you a... a favor." Harry began.

Katherine noticed as Umbridge's toad like eyes narrowed at Harry. "Oh, yes?"

"Well, I'm... I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it - do it another night... instead..." Harry asked and Katherine knew before Harry finished that there was no way that Umbridge was going to agree to this.

"Oh, no," said Umbridge, smiling so widely that Katherine wanted to run out of the room in sheer fear given that Umbridge looked like one of those deranged and prisoners that you saw on the ministry wanted posters. Although it wouldn't surprise Katherine if it turned out that Umbridge had been in Azkaban at one point in her life, would explain why the woman was so deranged and adored the ministry so much.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you and Miss Moody." Umbridge said looking like she was enjoying this far too much

"Harry don't." Katherine warned as she could see that Harry was getting worked up over what Umbridge had just said, she knew that he was in the right but Katherine also knew that Harry had quite the temper. And him yelling at Umbridge again wouldn't end well so she grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work as Harry dropped his bag and sat in the seat next to Katherine.

"There, we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, the two of you are going to be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quill," Umbridge said as both Katherine and Harry leant down to grab their own quills from their bags. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

"What do you want us to write?" Katherine asked as Umbridge handed them two long think black quills with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, _I must not tell lies_,"

"How many times?" Harry asked, no doubt with as much politeness as he could possible muster.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in, off you go." Umbridge instructed as she moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry and Katherine looked at each other as they were very confused but the sooner they did their lines the sooner they could get out of her. Although they quickly realized that they were missing some.

"You haven't given us any ink," Harry said

"Oh, you won't need ink," said Professor Umbridge in a tone that suggested that she knew something that they didn't know. Not wanting to waste time trying to figure out what Umbridge meant Katherine placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: _I must not tell lies._

After finishing the first sentence, Katherine started on the second but as she did Katherine let out a quiet gasp of pain as she felt a terrible pain in her hand. Looking at her hand Katherine saw the words _I must not tell lies_ appear on her hand, it had cut into her skin as if someone had used a scalpel on her. As Katherine stared at the cut she noticed that the words on the parchment where a shiny bright red colour; her blood. Katherine looked at her hand again and saw that the cut had healed over, leaving the place where it had been redder than it had been. Moments later Katherine help a gasp of pain coming from beside her and it was clear that Harry had discovered what was happening. Umbridge just watched the two of the amused.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," said Harry quietly replied.

Katherine couldn't believe what was going on, that Umbridge was torturing them in a way of speaking although Katherine herself had been subjected to the imperious curse by Barty Crouch Jr whilst he was disguised as Mad-Eye who claimed he had been authorized to teach students how to use it and fight against. Katherine dared to think what Crouch could have done to her if she hadn't already known how to fight against, thanks to the real mad eye. But back to her point what Umbridge was to her and Harry surely couldn't be right, even Snape never crossed this line. Katherine knew that there was nothing she could do but sit there and bare the pain so she carried on, placing the quill on the parchment once more, writing _I must not tell lies_, and felt the searing pain on the back of her hand for a third time and just like before, the words had been cut into her skin; once again, they healed over seconds later. And it just went on and on, the only way Katherine knew anytime had passed was because darkness had fallen outside Umbridge's window. She knew better than to ask when they'd be allowed to stop.

As she continued to write Katherine could feel Umbridge's gaze on them as she got off on some kind of sick kick watching them wither in pain yet continue to write and Katherine didn't want to show any weakness and she sure as hell Harry wouldn't want to either.

"Come here and show me your hands," Umbridge said after what seemed like hours and at first Katherine thought she was hearing things as she had convinced herself long ago that Umbridge was just going to keep them here forever. But when she saw Harry stand up Katherine followed suit. Both Katherine and Harry held out their right hand to Umbridge who inspected them and Katherine could see that whilst her cut had healed, her hand was red raw. Umbridge pressed on them both regardless of the pain that the two of them would feel. "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet… Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Katherine and Harry left Umbridge's office wordlessly, the two of them slowly walked up the corridor not saying anything incase Umbridge would hear them, that was until they reached the grand staircase which was deserted. Most of the portraits were sleeping which meant it was surely after midnight.

"What an evil bitch." Katherine said quietly as not to wake any of the portraits up as her and Harry made their way towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You okay Kate." Harry asked and Katherine just nodded despite the fact that there was no way she was okay but she couldn't put it into words how she felt. Katherine was pretty sure that Harry was feeling the same way too but asked for the sake of asking.

"Let me see your hand." Katherine asked and Harry held out his right hand and Katherine took it in her own hand and she gingerly looked over his hand without touching the sore are given Harry's hand looked just as red raw as her own did. "I'd say it would get better in a couple of days but given that we've got a repeat of this tomorrow I won't…"

"At least yours ends tomorrow, I've still got another week." Harry wearily said as they came to a stop outside the Fat Lady's portrait and after waking her up, Harry said the password and they walked into the common room.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I've got a feeling that Umbridge and I won't be seeing eye to eye on a lot of things so I'll probably become a regular in her little office of tortures." Katherine grimly replied as the two of them made their way towards the dormitories.

"Night Kate."

"Night Harry."

Katherine had thought that yesterday had been the worst day yet but it was only the beginning because looking at her hand she knew tomorrow was going to suck even more than yesterday and today did.


End file.
